Bed Crawler
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Hugo likes to cuddle with his grandma and grandpa, even if it is in the middle of the night


"He'll probably crawl into your bed," Hermione had warned. "He's going through that stage of wanting to sleep with Mummy," she explained, even though she didn't really have to. Molly knew what it was like to have a child that wanted to sleep with their mummy and daddy; all of her kids had gone through it. It was a stage that most kids went through - a normal, healthy stage.

"Granddad," Molly heard a soft voice utter in the early hours of the morning. Turning onto her side so she could see whom the voice belonged to, she noticed Hugo standing on a set of books Arthur had put down only a few hours before. She knew, just from the looks of it, that Hugo wanted to snuggle up close to the Weasley patriarch, but with him being such a heavy sleeper, she doubted it would happen.

"Hugo," Molly whispered as she let a smile flicker across her face. Despite the strange situation, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her grandchild. Hugo and his elder sister, Rose, were spending the night so that Hermione and Ron could have some time alone.

"Nana?" Hugo whispered excitedly. He wasn't expecting his grandmother to be awake but he didn't let it show. He wanted to snuggle with her as much as he wanted to snuggle with Arthur. Pulling himself up onto the bed, he climbed over his grandfather, sat down and gave Molly the biggest smile he could muster.

"Is everything alright, love?" Molly asked as she affectionately rubbed her grandson's cheek with her thumb.

"I'm scared, Nana," Hugo replied as he let out a small yawn. Feeling the body heat that radiated from both his grandparents, he started to become drowsy.

"And why are you scared?" Molly asked, noticing the four-year-olds eyes starting to droop.

"I dunno. There were loud noises," Hugo breathed as he scooted down in the bed and rested his head near Molly's chest.

"Loud noises, huh?" Molly softly chuckled, as she pulled him closer to her body. She loved the fact that even though she was Hugo's_ grandmother_, he was comfortable enough to come to her about scary noises.

"Nana?" Hugo asked a couple of minutes later, surprising Molly. She wasn't expecting him to be still up, it looked as if he had been sound asleep seconds before.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Molly whispered as she gazed down at her grandson.

"I wanna say good night to Granddad again," Hugo replied as he looked up at Molly hopefully. With him being exactly like his father, his statement didn't surprise her.

"Alright," Molly replied, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Let me wake him up," she added as she got out of bed, walked to Arthur's side of the room and kissed him softly. She knew from experience that the only way to wake up her heavy sleeper of a husband was to kiss him. "You have someone who wants to say goodnight to you again, honey," she said when she felt Arthur kiss her back.

"Who is it?" he asked as he softly rubbed his eyes and looked around next to the dumpy women standing in front of him.

"Turn around, Arthur, he's lying right next to you," Molly replied, letting out a laugh when she heard Hugo giggle. Turning around so he was facing the opposite side of the bed, Arthur let a smile flicker across his face when he noticed his four-year-old grandson grinning at him.

"Hi, Granddad," he heard Hugo say excitedly.

"Hugo, my man!" Arthur replied, the smile on his face never fading, as he tickled the boy lying next to him. Hearing Hugo laugh, both Molly and Arthur couldn't help to laugh themselves; four-year-old giggles were just so contagious.

"You guys, we need to be quiet, I don't wanna wake Rosie up," Molly said after her bout of laughter as she walked over to her side of the bed and crawled in.

"Sorry, Nana," Hugo replied right as Arthur said, "Sorry, Molly." Pulling the covers over all three occupants of the bed, Molly gave Arthur a kiss and then planted one on Hugo's forehead.

"Love you, you two," Molly said with a smile as she rested her head down on her pillow.

"Love you too," both boys replied as Hugo let out a yawn, which was followed by drooping eyes.

That night, Molly fell asleep with a smile on her face because children, at times, can be a handful but they'll always be heartfelt.

* * *

Thank you to darksaber3434 for betaing! & don't favorite without reviewing, please


End file.
